


Natural Beauty

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Natural Beauty

It was so invigorating to be out in the fresh air, the fallen leaves crinkling under his feet. Neville inhaled deeply, the crisp air filling his lungs. He pulled his cloak tighter as he walked from Hogwarts into Hogsmeade for a bite to eat. 

Opening the door of The Three Broomsticks, Neville nodded to Rosmerta who indicated the far corner table. He looked and saw Ginny rise to greet him. Dressed in earth tones, her ginger hair and pale skin seemed to glow. 

"Sorry, I'm late," he said as he took off his cloak. She brought her warm hands to his cool cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I was early." She looked at the top of his head and grinned, pulling a bright orange leaf from his hair. "Were you trying to camouflage yourself?" 

Neville chuckled. "I was rather hoping the students wouldn't notice me slipping away."

"Wouldn't want them thinking you had plans with your wife." Just then Rosmerta brought two steaming bowls of beef stew and set them down in front of them. 

"Enjoy," Rosmerta said with a smile before heading back to the bar.

They tucked in, tuning out the noise of other diners, as if they were miles away, having a candlelit dinner for two.

When they finished eating, Neville pulled on his cloak and Ginny wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Any detentions tonight?" she asked. "Or will my husband be home in time for supper?"

Neville kissed her briefly but passionately. " _I'll_ be home," he added, voice practically a growl.

"Good." Ginny's eyes lit up and she smiled mischievously. "I'll have a little something special planned then." 

They walked to the door and as soon as they were outside, Ginny pressed a kiss to Neville's cheek then stepped back and Disapparated with a crack. 

Whistling as he headed back up to the castle, Neville again admired the natural beauty around him but couldn't get wait to get home to something—or _someone_ —even more beautiful.


End file.
